At present, in the communication acoustic field and electronic devices such as mobile terminals (for example, mobile phones, PADs, notebook computers, etc.), the majority of miniature moving coil type loudspeaker modules employ a closed rear cavity design where an acoustic drive assembly is enclosed by a housing, and the rear cavity of the whole loudspeaker module is closed. Due to the limitations of the size of the rear cavity and the volume of a product, a miniature loudspeaker module has a high low-frequency resonance point F0 and thus cannot provide low enough low-frequency descending. Related equalizer (EQ) and bass enhancement algorithms are both designed on the basis of such closed-case type miniature loudspeaker modules. However, on frequency bands below F0, due to the limitations of the vibration amplitude of the existing vibrating diaphragms and the size of elements, the real low-frequency descending cannot be realized in physical significance.